Super Smash Bros. Magazine!
Super Smash Bros. Magazine is a series of Magazines continuesly being created and the writer never gets bored of writing them, but the readers sure have got bored of reading them. The magazines talk about different Nintendo crap and "very important stuff". There are currently over 9000 different types of Magazines. Their slogan is always "Shut Up and Read!" I know. Lame right? Anywase, the previous issue mentioned something about pie and sold millions of copies. Most of the Magazines have over 9000 pages, all about Nintendo crap. Another great volume of the magazines is the Un Mario Wiki issue, where the magazine mentioned the greatest wiki about real information about Mario ever. However that magazine actually drawed people away from the magazine and on to the Un Mario Wiki, which is why they aren't selling anymore copies of that magazine. Birth The Super Smash Bros. Magazines started business at West Nintendo School when some guy who's best friends was a hot chick, was just writing some book, being stupid. Some tough kids came up and stole, read it,beat him up, and then showed it to everyone. Everybody started staring at the guy who had a best friends a hot chick, so he decided to call Nintendo and make his magazine famous, to show everyone at the school. However when he showed it to them, they just stared and said weyeyeyeyeyeyeyeyeyeyeye. So he was amazed. Eventually, Nintendo got tired and annoyed by his amazing ness so they just decided to make the magazine. The writer then got all addicted to writing these magazines, and constantly writes them now, even though nobody reads them. Popularity The Super Smash Bros. Magazines started becoming popular around the release of the 10th issue due to some 10,000$ contest. People started entering it like crazy. The winner ended up being this guy and now everybody buys the magazines, waiting for the next contest. If there are no contests, the people will just throw the magazines out or burn them. At one point another contest was announced and that got the people pretty exited, until they found out it was to win a Super Smash Bros. Magazine with one extra page. The End of the Popularity At one point, they made an issue of the magazine about the Un Mario Wiki. That got everybody's attention, and they rushed to the sight, ditching the magazine because it sucks! The popularity of the magazine sharply decreased, so they stopped selling that issue, sadly. Also at one point, the writer found out that people where only reading it for contests, so they announced they will stop making magazines with contests, and everybody stopped reading the Super Smash Bros. Magazines. Popular issues *'Issue 10' - 10 people read it. *'Issue 25' - 7 people read it. *'Issue 367' - 31 people read it. *'Issue 1643' - 12 people read it. *'Issue 5789' - 4 people read it. *'Un Mario Wiki Issue' - Over 9000 people read it. *'Previous Issue' - Over 9000 people read it. Category:Magazine covers Category:Stupid stuff Category:Crap